The Astronomy Tower
by Laverne de Montmorency
Summary: Harry Potter has everything...in Draco's opinion...would he even steal Ginny from him? Hey...I suck at summaries...sorry.


THE ASTRONOMY TOWER-lengthened version  
  
This is dedicated to Reiko, whose fabulous story made me fall in love with this couple, although Reiko might not know it. And of course, all the D/G shippers out there.  
  
From across the Great Hall Ginny could feel Draco's hostile eyes trained on her and Harry. She shifted slightly in her seat to look around Harry and at Draco. She inconspicuously shook her head at the frowning Slytherin. She smiled slightly when his scowl didn't waver. Her attention was diverted to Harry again and she found him looking at her expectantly. She cleared her throat guiltily, "Umm.you were saying?" Harry sighed, "I said I could help you with your Astronomy." Ginny smiled gratefully, "Oh thank you!" Harry just shrugged and blushed. Just then, Ron and Hermoine appeared by the table, hand in hand with goofy smiles plastered on their faces. Ginny stood up and was about to leave when Harry stopped her, "Midnight at the Astronomy Tower?" As Ginny nodded her affirmation, Ron's smile was replaced by a doubtful frown. "What did you just say?" Ginny let out an irate groan, "Lay off Ron. He just offered to help me with my studies. Why don't you just leave me alone and focus your attention on Hermoine instead? I've noticed Seamus sending her rather flirtatious glances, in case you haven't." With that, she skipped happily out of the hall, leaving Ron gaping after her and Hermoine blushing furiously. The bounce in her step was even more apparent when she saw Draco striding after her. Ron recovered from his stunned state and turned to Harry, "If you even think about touching my sister." "I have no intention of doing so, Ron." But Ginny's overprotective brother didn't miss the longing look on Harry's face as his eyes trailed her out of the door.  
  
Once outside the hall and away from the student's prying eyes, Ginny slowed down and waited until Draco caught up with her. She happily linked her arm with his, not noticing his rigid posture and cold demeanor. When she did, however, she wasn't fazed. Unlike normal students, she didn't cower or quake under his stern gaze; after all, this was Draco Malfoy. Instead, she proceeded to explain what he thought he saw in the hall. She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "He was just helping me with my work, Draco," she said softly. "It didn't look it." His eyes were nothing but impenetrable pools of blue and his emotions were shielded under an expressionless mask. Ginny knew that he wasn't convinced. Normally, Draco let his guard down when he was alone with her. And Ginny was much more comfortable with that Draco, when his eyes led to the depths of his soul. It was amazing how he could cover up his feelings in an instant. Really, this boy had talent. Still, regardless of the circumstance, Ginny had to admit that he looked like an angel. Finally, Draco's mean exterior broke and his countenance was shattered by frustration and annoyance. "I cannot take this anymore Ginny!" Ginny winced, was he about to end it all? "Seeing each other like this just doesn't work! Everything we do is done in secret and nobody knows that you just aren't available anymore! Do you know how much it hurts to see some other guy flirting with you?" Despite his desperate tone, Ginny could feel heat rising to her cheeks and colouring it. "They don't flirt." she protested weakly. "Yes they do!" Both of them stared at each other, not noticing that they had been quite loud. "Draco."Ginny began softly. She was interrupted by the appearance of her frazzled brother and Harry. "Is he disturbing you Gin?" Ron asked with a nasty glare at Draco. Before she could reply, Draco just turned and walked away without a backward glance. "What did he want?" Ron asked. "Nothing." Ginny wanted desperately to run after Draco but she couldn't and that fact greatly disturbed her. She pleaded with her brother, "Ron, please. Just leave me alone.for once." Ron opened his mouth to argue. "I don't need you butting into my life like this, Ron!!!" She turned to Harry, "See you at midnight at the Astronomy Tower then?" she asked, just to annoy her brother. Then, she turned around and stalked off in the opposite direction of Draco. With her anger fueled, she lost the urge to talk to Draco. 'If everyone is going to be SOOO judgmental and possessive, I will not bother with them anymore!'  
  
Unknown to Ginny, Draco rounded the corner and stopped, still within hearing distance of the three of them. He slumped against the castle wall and closed his eyes, weak at the thought of fighting with Ginny. Ginny's yells caught his attention and he sighed, imagining her hurling insults at her infuriating brother. "See you at midnight at the Astronomy Tower then?" he heard her say. His eyes jerked open and peeked at them from behind the wall. Astronomy Tower? Harry Potter? What the-? A grim smile played upon his lips. Harry apparently wanted Ginny all to himself. Well, he certainly won't allow them any privacy, Potter and his girl.the nerve of him.  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks abruptly. He winced visibly and retreated to the comforting shadows he stepped out from. Holding his breath tensely, he strained to catch any sounds that might indicate that the lounging Slytherins knew he was there. Their mindless chatter and ridiculing continued without any interruptions. His presence was thankfully undisclosed. He scowled at them in the dark. Curfew was hours ago. They weren't supposed to be out here at this time. Then again, neither was he. Their thundering footsteps could be heard approaching the corner Draco was standing behind. He pressed himself against the cold stonewall desperately. They passed him without a glance at his dark hiding place. He sighed in relief and fled from the verdantly decorated common room. Draco relaxed once he was far from the Slytherin Tower. 'Thank goodness they did not notice me,' he thought, silently wondering what he would say if those prefects questioned his midnight escapade. A characteristic smirk graced his face as he pictured himself telling them the truth, 'Oh nothing. I was just about to head over to the Astronomy Tower to spy on Ginny Weasley. The youngest Weasley? I'm sure you know her.six redheaded brothers.annoying friends of that darned Potter? I'm going to spy on her.' His pace slowed as he contemplated his destination. Draco Malfoy. .Ginny Weasley.when and how did those words ever form a complete sentence? He shook his head slightly. Then again, when did he fall in love with her? Even he didn't know. Nobody can actually identify the exact moment you fell in love with someone. All he knew was that when the truth set in, he had been shocked and appalled. He couldn't even remember how the two of them got together, just vague memories of arguments, mixed emotions and of course, frequent meetings beside the lake when it was dark.every night. Of course, right now things weren't that pleasant for them. He frowned when he found himself outside the Astronomy Tower. He quietly pushed open the slightly ajar doors and saw the svelte form of Ginny standing near the open window. The night air was crisp and cool, settling over the normally stuffy room and enveloping it in its soothing fragrance. He crept into a dark corner and stayed hidden.  
  
It wasn't long before Potter showed up. Ginny turned and smiled when she saw him. "How do you plan to help me?" she asked softly. Harry gestured towards the telescope. Ginny held the telescope and looked at the stars sprinkled over the dark velvety night. Harry stood behind her patiently. "What do you see?" Ginny lowered the telescope. "Just stars." He wrapped his own hands around hers and gently guided the telescope back to her eyes. He angled it approximately and then lowered his hands to rest on her waist. Ginny leaned comfortably into him and sighed, still looking at the glittering lights. A small breeze blew and ruffled her fiery hair. He inhaled her sweet scent contentedly. "Do you see that particularly bright one on the left?" he asked. She nodded. "That is Saturn," he told her. Harry pointed out a few more stars and told her the names of each of them as Ginny watched on in awe. Silence overcame them and Ginny's eyes never left the sky. Her mind was still reeling from all the information Harry provided. "They're beautiful." Harry's arms tightened around her and Ginny shifted uncomfortably. Even in this beautiful setting, a pale blond kept creeping into her mind and her conscience was weighing her down.  
  
Draco scowled at the dark haired boy. He had the unbearable urge to tear his hands off Ginny. Draco almost choked when Ginny leaned into him. Harry did a pretty good job at identifying the stars but those arms around her spoilt Draco's positive opinion about him, not that he would ever admit about having any. "They're beautiful," he heard her say. Ginny was referring to the stars. Draco's scowl turned completely scary when he saw him fix an intense look on her. That look obviously said that he thought the same way about her. Ginny, as if sensing his eyes on her, turned to face him. Harry moved closer, and Ginny, entranced by some unknown spell found herself bound to his emerald eyes, and didn't move away. His lips were nearly upon her parted ones when he cleared his throat and stepped out of the shadows. The spell instantly shattered. Ginny faced Draco defiantly. Harry backed away from her and glared at the unwelcome intruder, annoyed. Without saying a word, Draco stalked out of the room angrily for the second time that day. Ginny shook her head; he was seriously in danger of losing his confrontational skills. "Draco!!!" she called and ran after him in pursuit, leaving a very confused Harry behind. Her footsteps echoed off the stonewalls loudly. Suddenly, an arm reached out and yanked her into a dark closure. She gasped, expecting the worse. One never knew what to expect in Hogwarts, home to the weirdest things and creatures around. Something or someone hushed her, "Do you want Filch to hear you?" Ginny looked around blindly, not seeing anything. Her uneasiness disappeared. "Draco! Where are you?" "Shhh.right in front of you!" She reached out with both hands and hit something solid. Recognizing it as Draco's arm, she flung herself on him and hugged him ferociously. "Thank goodness it's you." She exclaimed softly. Even it the darkness, she could imagine his smirk. "Lumos," a soft voice whispered. Sure enough, his typical smirk was visible in the sudden light. Ginny gave him a disapproving glance and the smirk faded. She kept her arms around him and didn't let him go. "What were you doing?" Although he didn't shrug her arms away, he didn't hug her back either. "Nothing." "It didn't look like nothing," he contradicted her. Ginny uncomfortably toyed with his slender fingers. "Oh Draco, It didn't mean anything!" she pouted, all she felt like doing right then was kiss him senseless, but she knew that he would never allow it until everything was explained. "I could have helped you.why him?" "What would you know about those stuff?" she asked. "Contrary to popular belief, my father does not train me to become a death eater during the summer holidays. Instead, he leaves me alone while he attends to his foul business. My mother never bothers me so I have tons of free time, and I spend the nights looking at stars since young. They never fail to capture my interest and I soon learned their names and each star's traits." A shadow had darkened his otherwise angelic facade at the mention of his father. Apparently, talking about his family only worsened his mood. "I only agreed to his offer to aggravate my brother." Draco sighed, "Rather doubtful, knowing your crush on Potter." Ginny flushed, "I do not have a crush on Harry! At least, not anymore." Draco rolled his eyes tolerantly. "That was just a crush! It is different with you! I-I love you!" the last three words were spoken hesitantly. That was the first time she said that to him.  
  
Draco stiffened. No one ever said that to him before. He looked into her eyes with uncertainty reflecting in his own. "Did you mean that?" Her brown eyes were overflowing with sincerity, and her voice broke when she replied, "Of course, Draco." He was moved beyond words, a feeling he was unaccustomed to. "Ginny? You like stars?" "Yes, I do." "Good. You have a lot in common with them." She looked puzzled. Draco proceeded to explain, "Stars light up the night, you light up my life." Ginny's eyes grew as round as saucers. Draco never said these things. "And they're beautiful, like you.Mysterious, which just makes us want to learn more about them." Ginny was speechless. "Just like I want to learn more about you," he played with her hair affectionately. "Ginny? Will you allow me to learn about you?" Ginny shook herself out of her daze and rested her head on his shoulder. "We have a whole lifetime in front of us, Draco. But for now.can I just kiss you?" Without waiting for his consent, she stood on her tiptoes and captured his lips. "Hmmm." he mumbled something against her lips, "Ginny?" he paused, "I love you too."  
  
There.what did you guys think? There IS a short version, but I figured you'd prefer the long one. Maybe I'll post the short one all the same. Thanks for reading! Oh and the stars stuff, that was bull. 


End file.
